Unexpected Laziness
by Seasonally
Summary: A one-shot for DXZ based on a prompt. Brat and a lil' spanking.


**A/N: Alright, so I got obsessed with looking for headcanons a while ago because I couldn't think of any of my own. Sorry excuse for a Huntik fan that I am. I hope this stays in character for them; they had to have some kind of fun moments at some point. This is set after the big battle with the Professor, but then again it's possible that they had some relaxing times in between missions after Ep 17. Also, I might have deviated from the prompt a tiny bit. Oh well.**

 **One more thing, many thanks to the anonymous reviewer R. Don't worry, I will write no matter what people say simply because I love it. The Huntik fandom has always had few frequenting fan forums or sites, and knowing that there are some happily indulging in my work is good enough.**

 **Prompt: Person A of your OTP being a brat for some reason, and Person B playfully threatening to spank them for it. What is A's reaction?**

* * *

No one would have pegged Zhalia as lazy. But laziness was an affliction and he supposed she was no exception, despite the air of sophistication she always gave off.

The elegant figure flounced across the room and threw herself on the couch, her arms outstretched and legs hanging off the arm rest. Dante couldn't help but find that she look almost like a child about to rage into a tantrum. She didn't shake her fists or kick her legs, but she did give a long, dragged out sigh. His eyebrow twitched at the sound.

"Zhalia, you know we can't just leave the clothes unwashed for however long you are staying and-"

"We can do that tomorrow," she cut him off impatiently, rolling her hazel brown eyes. "And the grocery store isn't that far away, I'm sure the great Dante Vale can make a few trips to the store and back, then pick up the laundry. Or in whatever order you want it."

That was true, he supposed. But that wasn't the point. If she was going to stay, she needed to at least share some of the housework. Perhaps another tactic.

"Since you're going to be taking up a bit of my space, don't you think you could make up for it by helping me out? You know, you didn't help with the dishes yesterday when Lok and Sophie were over."

"Yes, but I did tidy the living room yesterday morning. Are you going to spend the rest of the morning telling me about my responsibilities? As a guest?"

Dante had to bite his tongue in order not to spill the moutful of curses that would not have been appropraite for a gentleman. He was not going to continue the argument that had went on into the night. Had she already planned to plant her bum in his house for the whole of today, by then?

Staring at the lounging figure, he couldn't help but wonder what her house would have been like with an owner like her. Just imagine all the dusted and stained clothes abandoned on the sofa or coffee table, maybe with a dab of a half filled mug left there for days, and a pathetically empty fridge.

Lying flat on her belly, Zhalia closed her eyes and replied Dante's urging that way. Slumped over the length of the sofa, she was more than content to stay at home and read a book or chill with some music on. After Dante was done with _his_ chores, of course. Surely there was no need for a simple woman like her to get involved in what he required to keep his house and life going.

As Dante glared at her (though she was half hoping he was taking his time to eye her curves), she flicked a hand at him, head still down, her body still boneless.

"No, I've done my part cleaning the house, it's your duty to make the guest comfortable by getting whatever food she wants and washing her clothes for her. That's how it is."

The house fell silent. Zhalia breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, he had realised she would not be moved from the currently extremely comfortable couch. Shoes shuffled against the floor as she heard Dante shift away in defeat. A smirk graced her lips. He should have known better.

It was a short few seconds before she gave a sudden jolt at tap on her shoulder. Well, not a tap, but a hand lightly stroking her shoulder. Wait, there had been no sound of the door opening and closing. Why wasn't he going on his merry way yet? The hand didn't leave her shoulder, only traced a path to her neck, after brushing her obstructive blue hair aside.

"If you don't listen, I'm afraid I'll have to-"

His voice dropped an octave lower. "-spank you."

She suppressed a shudder; no way was she showing what his voice did to her. Dante's low baritones could already send warmth streaking through her on a regular basis, saying those words in _that_ voice of his only amplified that feeling. At her lack of response, Dante dragged his hand from her nape to her shoulder, then to the other, tracing a burning trail along her shoulder blades.

He paused for a moment before drawing his fingers to just below her nape. "Unforunately, such bad behaviour has to be punished."

It was a good thing she wasn't facing him, because she was pretty sure her awkward gaping would have been a huge turn off. She forced her jaw back into place and settled for biting her lower lip instead, all the while trying hard not to shiver. Inwardly she prayed he wouldn't stop sending those delicious sensations racing through her, that he wouldn't stop teasing her with his fingers.

Just imagine what else he could do with those big hands of his.

As she slipped into a clouded daze, Dante caressed her back agonisingly slowly, taking his time to outline her spine. Down, down, past her torso and to her lower back. Dipping down and then rising up. To where her curves were more defined and almost to where her legs joined. He stopped right at her pelvis, the beginning of the blossoming valley.

"Now, where should I spank first? Your naughtiness will not be tolerated."

At that point, she couldn't help herself. Shuddering violently, it took the rest of her willpower to not grab his hands and being them where she wanted them. Which happened to be all over her body anyway, so that wasn't possible. It seemed to take him forever to decide when to commence his punishment, for he lingered at top of her buttocks before his fingers danced over one cheek.

Zhalia's eyes snapped open. Despite her mind being draped in a lustful mist, her years of training had trained her mind to be way more resistant to these kind of tricks. Dante wouldn't go through with this, would he? As much as she would have wanted him to, even if grudgingly admitted, this wasn't like him. No, this was just some kind of game. He wouldn't-

His palm was still descending along her rear end. With that, she squelched down a moan and leaped off the sofa like it was covered in poisonous thorns. And just as he had his hand nearly cupping one ass cheek. Silently she groaned at the loss, but still kept her expression neutral. Not meeting his gaze, she barely managed to catch a glimpse of his smirk before she whirled around and shot for the door.

"I'll get the groceries; meet you at the dry cleaners!" Zhalia shouted as she stuffed her feet into her boots. She could hear his footsteps, pounding the floor as he attempted to catch her. Grabbing the wallet off the table, she nearly screamed as she tugged at the door forcefully, racing out of the house, just one step ahead of him. She didn't look back.

Behind her, the redhead chuckled as he leaned against the door frame, watching the slim figure dash into the distance. She could be so easy to tempt sometimes. Plus, he had managed to find out what she liked, which was a bonus. Ah yes, he could tuck this in his mental storage in case she needed any more encouragement in the future.


End file.
